muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pino
Singles question Hey, Paul! I keep forgetting to ask you. Have you ever seen any singles from the Sesamstraat albums? I can't believe that with all those LP's, they didn't make singles, too. We have a lot of French ones, and even some Spanish and Italian ones, so I wondered if you've seen any Dutch ones. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Sadly there wasn't any market for singles our there could be some promotional singles I don't know of. The records where for sale in many stores, but singles were sold if the tracks showed up in the hit charts.. Non of the Sesamstraat songs ever did.(Pino 00:35, 8 January 2009 (UTC)) UNICEF DVD Hi, Paul! Can you take a look at my question on Talk: Espinete y Don Pimpón (UNICEF)? Thanks! And I'm really happy about the records and tapes you found today! Thanks for that, too! -- Ken (talk) 02:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Da Niao I could be wrong, but I think stuff like that needs to be sourced beyond "someone told me". You need to find a mention in the media or something that confirms that the puppets are the same and not just built alike. Darth Prefect 21:08, 22 December 2008 (UTC) churn hey paul i see your churnig out all these foreign dvd episode thingys, GOOD WO|RK I was jus wonderig were your getting all the red links from. -- Joe (talk) 20:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :The red links are actors who have been added in other pages.. once someone add more information behind the name they automaticlly will turn blue...(Pino 20:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC)) ::no, i mean is their somewhere that you've got a list for those half hour french or other country episodes e.g. viver er muy sano... -- Joe (talk) 20:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::Ah that... Well I have scanns from the original videocovers ;) and myself I have them all pressed on a DVD. (Pino 20:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC)) :::: cool keep em' coming -- Joe (talk) 20:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Rue Sesame DVD Hi Paul -- Thanks for posting all the information about Lire, écrire et compter! I edited the page, and it looks great now. -- Danny (talk) 20:57, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Havin' Fun with Paul Hi! Did you win the Australian record last night? I saw your question about shipping. Let me know. That will be fun to look at (and play!) -- Ken (talk) 22:42, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :No sadly Ive lost by a dollar ;( But I mail him to ask the tracklistings of the 3 records.. So we can put it atleat on the wiki...(Pino 00:56, 14 December 2008 (UTC)) Hey, Paul! Happy Saint Nicholas Day! Did they show the Sesamstraat special today? -- Ken (talk) 06:11, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks yes they did.. but now a days the air on a time that I have to work and the kids arent also infront of the tv ;( Arround 17:25 so we miss it every day. :We had presents by the chimney in their shoes, where they left carrots and drawings for the good holeyman!(Pino 12:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC)) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives